In a treatment tool that operates a treatment section disposed in a distal end of an elongated member formed of a coil sheath to be inserted into a body by traction of a wire, a technology for making the winding direction of the coil sheath and the twisting direction of the wire coincide with each other to rotate the treatment section around the longitudinal axis of the elongated member by utilization of recovery of the twist of the wire due to tractive power is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In a technology of PTL 1, only in a state where the treatment section is operated, for example, only in a state where grasping forceps is closed in a case where the treatment section is the grasping forceps, the treatment section can be rotated.